Under certain operating conditions aircraft are vulnerable to accumulation of ice on component surfaces. It is well known that such accumulation of ice can lead to disastrous results. A wide variety of systems have been developed for removing ice from aircraft during flight and can be placed into three general categories: thermal, chemical, and mechanical.
The mechanical category of deicing systems operate by distorting the airfoil surface of the aircraft to be deiced. Distortion of the airfoil surface causes cracking in the ice accumulated thereon, and subsequent dispersal of that ice into the air stream passing over the aircraft component.
The principal commercial mechanical deicing means is commonly referred to as pneumatic deicing wherein a component (e.g. the leading edge of a wing) of an aircraft is covered with a plurality of expandable, generally tube-like structures inflatable by employing a pressurized fluid, typically air. Upon inflation, the tubular structures tend to expand substantially the leading edge profile of the wing or strut and crack ice accumulating thereon for dispersal into the air stream passing over the aircraft component. Typically, such tube-like structures have been configured to extend substantially parallel to the leading edge of the aircraft component.
Efforts to improve such systems have led to continuing developments to improve their versatility, practicality and efficiency.